


Раскодировка. Девять

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Что означала цифра «девять» в жизни Стива и Баки





	Раскодировка. Девять

Баки притащил эту коробку от Красотки Мьюриэл. Она решила уехать из Бруклина – то ли в Нью-Джерси, то ли еще куда – и наняла мальчишек погрузить ее добро в фургон.

– Смотри, что у меня есть!

Коробка была старой, обклеенной потертым красным бархатом, с тусклым металлическим вензелем на крышке.

– Эка невидаль, коробка, – сказал Стив. Он сидел нахохлившийся и со свежим синяком под глазом. Успел где-то найти неприятностей, пока Баки был занят.

– Ха, да ты посмотри! – Баки кинул осторожный взгляд через плечо. Миссис Роджерс уже должна была уйти на ночную смену в больницу, но лучше проверить. Пальто возле двери нет, значит, точно ушла. Он осторожно приподнял крышку, и на внутренней стороне открылась яркая цветная картинка: усатый господин целовал румяную дамочку, на которой из одежды были только старинные высокие ботинки.

– Баки! – глаза у Стива были по доллару, а лицо – почти таким же красным, как коробка. – Где ты это взял?

– Заработал, – сказал Баки небрежно.

Официально Мьюриэл была швеёй, но весь район знал, что деньги она зарабатывала вовсе не этим. Поэтому дома у неё оказалось много всего интересного: красное атласное покрывало, зеркало напротив кровати – и целая стопка непристойных картинок. Так что вдобавок к пятнадцати центам самые старшие из мальчишек получили в награду ещё и по картинке, а Баки, как самый везучий, прихватил коробку. Мьюриэл на прощанье ему подмигнула:

– Хорошо поиграть, сердцеед!

В коробке оказался игральный кубик и напечатанные на пожелтевшей бумаге витиеватым шрифтом правила. Баки заглянул в них и издал вопль:

– Вот это да! Стиви! Это же игра для соблазнения девчонок!

Глаза Стива потемнели, а брови начали съезжаться к переносице. Баки тут же поправился:

– Ну, когда девчонки сами хотят!

На этом Стив примирился с игрой. Баки же чувствовал себя так, будто ему в руки попала карта острова сокровищ.

Конечно, надо было проверить, не подделка ли это.

– А кто будет за девчонку?

Чтоб никому было не обидно, решили бросать кубик.

– Один.

Первый бросок кубика оказался в пользу Баки.

Он сунул нос в правила, прочитал и разочарованно пробормотал:

– Да ну, не может быть, чушь какая-то.

– А что там?

– _«Проведите языком меж её пальцев и по линиям ладони»_ , – прочитал Баки и скривился.

– Что? Не хочешь? – захохотал Стив. – Нет уж, давай облизывай! – и попытался шлепнуть ладонью с растопыренными пальцами по губам Баки, за что справедливо получил по шее. Легонько, конечно.

Но, как учил Баки отец-механик, если взялся что испытывать, так испытывай, и делай это как следует. Так что Баки взял Стива за кисть руки, поднёс её к губам и старательно провёл кончиком языка между указательным и средним пальцами – оказалось горячо и солоно, – потом между средним и безымянным – тут хихиканье Стива затихло, – потом возле мизинца, а потом ткнулся языком в ямочку в центре ладони.

Рука Стива чуть дрогнула.

Баки поднял голову – Стив опять был красный как помидор. И подозрительно молчал.

– Два.

На этот раз больше очков выбросил Стив.

_«Прижмитесь щекою к её щеке и поцелуйте возле самого ушка»_ , говорилось в пожелтевшей бумажке.

Тут Баки ждала очень большая неожиданность.

Это ж был Стиви Роджерс, его лучший друг, с которым они не раз по-приятельски обнимались, а то и спали рядом, прижавшись к друг другу для тепла. Почему же сейчас, когда Стив прижался своей худой щекой к его лицу и ткнулся пылающими губами куда-то возле уха, всё тело Баки будто током дёрнуло – только очень, очень приятно?

Он же сейчас не трогал себя там, в штанах. Что это было? Почему?

Если честно, Баки испугался.

Он фальшиво засмеялся, сказал что-то дурацкое, слегка оттолкнул Стива, получил от него подзатыльник, и злополучная игра на тот вечер закончилась.

Коробка осталась у Стива – спрятать её от миссис Роджерс было легче, чем от выводка любопытных сестёр. Честно говоря, Баки постарался совсем про неё забыть.

* * *

И действительно, они вспомнили про игру только через три года. За это время многое изменилось. Баки здорово вытянулся, выглядел старше своих лет и начал ходить с девушками на танцы. У миссис Роджерс нашли туберкулёз и отправили её в карантинный госпиталь. Стив переболел воспалением лёгких.

А ещё он решил стать художником.

Художники должны уметь рисовать обнажённую натуру, так ведь?

Вот поэтому, придя к Стиву с завёрнутым в газету куском фирменного капустного пирога мамы Барнс, Баки застал того за перерисовыванием голой девицы с внутренней стороны красной коробки. И тут же подключился к процессу:

– Эта рука у тебя короче вышла. А эта нога длиннее. Жёлтого, жёлтого добавь! …Стиви, да ты прирождённый художник! Ботиночки получились – блеск!

Но Стив конечный результат всё-таки забраковал. Потом съел пирог, а Баки, отказавшийся разделить с ним угощение («Да меня дома ими закормили!») вытащил из коробки кубик и правила.

И ради смеха они решили попробовать ещё раз.

Один.

Два.

Три.

_«Поцелуйте её в губы»_ , – прочитал Стив, которому сегодня при бросании кубика всё время везло.

Баки не особо вслушивался – до сих пор был под впечатлением от ощущения Стивова языка между своих пальцев. Вот кто бы мог подумать, а? И от губ Стива на своём ухе. У Баки прямо мурашки по всему телу пошли.

А Стив тем временем потянулся к нему и… просто ткнулся губами в его губы. Выдохнул, открыл глаза и начал отодвигаться.

– Стой! – Баки поверить не мог. – Это что, всё?

– Ну… да.

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, ты так целуешь своих девушек? – спросил Баки с интонациями мамы Барнс.

Стив залился краской и насупился.

– Каких ещё девушек.

– Чёрт. Стиви. Это что… твой первый поцелуй?

– Был. Да.

– Был. Первый. Чёрт, так не годится.

– Не чертыхайся тут мне, – сказал Стив. Ха. Будто Баки не слышал, какими словами он называл тех, кто задирал слабых. Да отца О’Райли удар бы хватил.

– Стиви. Стив. Давай переиграем это. Можно я тебя поцелую?

Стив сглотнул, его глаза были не голубые, а почти чёрные.

– Валяй.

И Баки взял его за плечи и тронул его губы своими, раз, другой, третий, а потом припал к ним, целуя по-настоящему, распробовал на вкус трещинки в уголках и обветренную корочку по центру, а потом лизнул в сомкнутые губы, и Стив застонал и пустил его вглубь, в самое горячее и сладкое…

Ни с одной девочкой так не было почему-то.

Они целовались почти час, останавливаясь и начиная снова. Баки научил Стива всему, что умел сам. Губы у обоих саднило, и Баки знал, что завтра они распухнут, но ему было плевать.

Почему-то он уже не боялся.

И возвращался домой совершенно счастливый.

* * *

Осенью миссис Роджерс умерла. Барнсы звали Стива пожить у них, но это же был Стив – конечно, он отказался. Год прожил в христианском общежитии для молодёжи, а потом Баки сумел его уговорить снять комнату на двоих.

Они оба работали, Стив учился на художника, Баки набирался опыта как механик. Стив без конца рисовал. Баки запоем читал. Стив ходил в политические клубы (и иногда на митинги), Баки – на танцы (и иногда на подпольные боксёрские матчи).

А ещё Баки испытывал странный и жгучий голод по Стиву в его руках и на его губах. Но, говорил он себе, Стиву это не нужно.

Так прошло еще два года.

* * *

Это была плохая неделя. Стив снова заболел, его заказы клиенты отдали другим людям, а покупка лекарств оставила их без кино и сахара на месяц.

– Стив, смотри, что у меня есть!

Баки запер дверь и поставил на пол фанерный ящик.

– Подумать только, ящик, – сказал Стив. Он сидел на кровати нахохлившийся и прятал правую руку. Ясно, выходил из дома и успел во что-то влипнуть, пока Баки был на работе.

– Да неужели! Смотри сюда, остряк, – Баки перевернул ящик, и на койку вывалились несколько комиксов, какие-то газетные вырезки, неумелые рисунки. – Оказывается, старая миссис Грейди держала это у себя после похорон твоей мамы, всё ждала, когда ты зайдёшь. Еле согласилась со мной передать, представляешь!

Стив поворошил груду своих детских сокровищ, нахмурился и поджал губы.

– Лучше бы выбросила.

Баки моргнул.

– Почему?

– Тут ничего ценного. Никакой пользы, – голос Стива звучал жёстко. – Ничего не продать.

– Эй, погоди-ка…

– Я же знаю, что сижу у тебя на шее, – продолжил Стив, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. – От меня тоже никакой пользы. Тебе нужен другой сосед, Бак.

– А ну-ка прекрати! – возмутился Баки. – В этом месяце тебе не повезло, в следующем всё будет в порядке. Если бы я заболел, ты что, выставил бы меня? Как же, держи карман шире! Мне не нужен никакой сосед, у меня друг есть.

Стив не отвечал, только продолжал ворошить вещи на кровати. Баки воспользовался моментом и поймал его правую руку. Ничего серьёзного – просто сбитые костяшки.

Стив зашуршал каким-то свёртком в газетной бумаге.

– Может, это кто-нибудь купит? – сказал он с сомнением. – Да нет, вряд ли…

Баки повернулся и увидел выглядывающий из-под газеты истёртый красный бархат.

– О! Вот она где. А я думал, куда делась. Думал… ты выбросил.

Стив недоумённо пожал плечами:

– Зачем мне было её выбрасывать?

– Ну, хранить тоже… особо незачем, – пробормотал Баки, чувствуя себя на редкость по-дурацки. Но Стив моментально поднялся на вызов:

– Тебе незачем, а мне есть зачем!

– Ну и зачем?

– Например, – сказал Стив и покраснел, – чтобы вспоминать о моём первом поцелуе. Если ты забыл.

Во рту у Баки мгновенно пересохло.

– Не забыл.

Он потянулся к коробке и откинул крышку, и боясь, и надеясь, что её содержимое не сохранилось. Но и кубик, и правила были на месте.

– Стиви?..

Один.

Два.

Три.

Четыре. Ход за Баки.

_«Поцелуйте её в шею»_.

Баки никогда не забывал этот запах и вкус.

Пять. Ход за Стивом.

_«Поцелуйте её плечи»_.

Для этого пришлось расстёгивать рубашку. Под взглядом Стива руки Баки стали вдруг тяжёлыми и медленными. Когда он спустил ткань с плеч, Стив прижался лицом к его коже и на миг затих. Потом отодвинулся и широко лизнул правое плечо. А потом поднял голову и улыбнулся:

– Я всегда хотел, – и, наклонившись, сомкнул зубы на его левом плече.

Баки едва не кончил только от этого. Стив Роджерс был адски горячей штучкой.

Шесть. И Баки выкинул шестёрку.

_«Приласкайте её грудь»_.

Баки перевёл дыхание. Ни с одной девушкой так не крыло…

Теперь пришла очередь Стива снять рубашку.

Он был худ и узкоплеч. Но какое это имело значение, когда это был Стив. Прекрасный, решительный, горячий как порох Стив, с его жаждой справедливости и суховатым юмором, с его несгибаемым мужеством и дурацкой готовностью вестись на подначки… с его белой кожей и маленькими розовыми сосками на плоской груди.

Которые Баки гладил и целовал так долго, что Стив под ним (когда они успели лечь?) начал стонать и извиваться.

– Стоп, – пробормотал он хрипло, садясь. – Стиви…

– Нет! – Стив тоже вскочил и поймал его за руку. – Дальше!

Семь. Удивительно, но чем больше Баки трясло от волнения, тем его рука оказывалась твёрже. Он снова выиграл ход.

_«Потрогайте её между ног через одежду»_.

Стив опустился назад и невозможно, невыносимо грациозным движением развёл ноги в стороны, положив одну из них на колени Баки.

– Стиви. Детка. Ты высший класс, – сказал Баки сипло.

Ткань старых брюк, которые Стив носил дома, растянутая и мягкая, не скрывала очертаний его члена. Для Стивовой комплекции член был крупный, и сейчас, всего лишь от взгляда Баки, становился ещё больше.

– Умираю по тебе, – пробормотал Баки и положил ладонь между ног Стива. Тот всхлипнул и толкнулся в руку.

Баки ответил низким стоном. Его колотило от волнения, возбуждения и от голода…

…который мог утолить лишь Стив.

– Пожалуйста. Давай уже, – прошептал Стив нетерпеливо и снова толкнулся в ладонь.

– Как скажешь, – Баки крепче обхватил член Стива сквозь мягкую ткань и принялся двигать ладонью в привычном для себя ритме.

Когда Стив начал подбрасывать бёдра и стонать уже непрерывно, Баки сам был в двадцати секундах от оргазма. Но он ещё успел увидеть, как кончает Стив Роджерс, и это было самое прекрасное зрелище на всём грёбаном свете.

* * *

Внешне всё в жизни Стива и Баки оставалось так же, как и было прежде. Даже танцы с девушками. Но теперь иногда они целовались и… занимались любовью? Баки не знал, можно ли это было так назвать. Они дрочили друг другу и доводили друг друга до оргазма, но почему-то не спешили заходить дальше.

И не обсуждали, что они делают вместе и почему.

Но на двадцать второй день рождения Стива, когда они вернулись с городского гулянья в честь Дня независимости, он поставил на стол красную коробку и посмотрел на Баки, выгнув бровь.

– То есть я зря покупал тебе подарок? – картинно возмутился Баки. – Ты просто хотел разврата?

– Подарок отдашь позже, – скомандовал Стив. – А это – угощение!

Ты посмотри, каким бойким стал этот маленький засранец, подумал Баки с широкой улыбкой.

Летом они стелили матрасы на пол: больше места, не так жарко и кровать не скрипит. Грохот фейерверков сегодня тоже был кстати, заглушая слишком жаркие стоны.

В этот раз они менялись инициативой просто по очереди.

Один.

Два.

Три.

Стив теперь целовался лучше всех, с кем Баки хоть когда-нибудь пробовал.

Четыре.

Пять.

Шесть.

Как выяснилось, у Стива соски были более чувствительными, чем у Баки. Но Баки так заводился от реакции Стива, что быстро его догонял.

Семь.

Восемь.

_«Ласкайте её естество руками и ртом, пока она не кончит»_.

– В следующий раз, – сказал Стив, тяжело дыша, – мы пропустим к чёрту половину ходов. Я сейчас кончу от одного прикосновения. Мы так никогда не дойдём до пункта девять.

– Не в этот раз, точно, – согласился Баки. Он лёг между ног Стива, положил руки на его угловатые бёдра, посмотрел в пылающее лицо с прилипшей ко лбу чёлкой и сказал:

– С днём рождения, Стиви.

И взял в рот горячий влажный член.

По правде говоря, только головку, потому что этого хватило. Стив вскрикнул и забился в оргазме.

– Лучший подарок на день рождения в моей жизни, – пробормотал он сонно, когда Баки вытер его влажным полотенцем и потом лёг рядом, прижав к себе.

– Лучший День независимости в моей, – ответил ему Баки.

Но Стив уже спал и его не услышал.

* * *

На следующий год в Европе началась война.

* * *

Потом японцы напали на Перл-Харбор.

Работы стало больше. Баки устроился на военный завод. Стив рисовал плакаты.

* * *

Баки знал, что его призовут, и очень радовался, что Стив не пройдёт медкомиссию. Но, конечно, радовался молча, он же себе не враг.

Так и случилось.

В армии всех прогоняли через тесты и по итогам его отправили в школу снайперов. Баки нравилось, он чувствовал, что это ему подходит. Нравится. Что это «его».

«Его» были: копание в механизмах, фантастика, всё про роботов, снайперское дело и Стив Роджерс.

Его Стив Роджерс. Ему нравилось, как это звучит.

Перед отправкой на фронт им всем дали увольнительную на сутки. Баки хотел вместить в эти сутки всё, что возможно.

Повидаться с родными. Обнять родителей, съесть капустного пирога, подразнить сестрёнок. Заглянуть в гараж к отцу.

Сходить на «Старк Экспо» и повидать там всяких технических чудес. Натанцеваться досыта с красивой девушкой или двумя.

И по возможности – вытащить с собой Стива. А потом вернуться вместе с ним домой. Целовать Стива. Обнимать. Любить Стива. Заняться с ним любовью. И добраться, наконец, до этой чёртовой цифры девять.

Но… это же был Стив Роджерс. Неугомонный, неукротимый, героический придурок Стив. Который в очередной раз решил штурмовать призывную медкомиссию.

И что-то подсказало Баки, что на этот раз Стив не смирится с быстрым отказом и не вернётся домой через пару часов, как было раньше.

Отговаривать Стива было так же разумно, как тушить костёр бензином. Баки прекрасно это знал, но не выдержал. Очень соскучился и очень боялся, что у Стива всё-таки получится.

Так что они поспорили, даже почти поругались, и конечно, Стив был непоколебим.

Оставалось лишь обнять его на прощанье и попросить:

– Не натвори глупостей, пока я на фронте.

А Стив ответил:

– Не смогу, ты же все их с собой заберёшь.

И потом была война.

* * *

Когда они встретились снова, Стив выглядел совершенно иначе. Но какое это имело значение, если это был по-прежнему Стив. В себе Баки был не столь уверен. В нём что-то сильно изменилось после лагеря Крайшберг.

Но они оба помнили про цифру девять. И когда им выпал шанс остаться наедине в маленькой комнате в тёмном от светомаскировки Лондоне, то красная бархатная коробка, кубик и правила, оставшиеся в Бруклине, были вовсе не нужны.

Они давно прочитали правила игры до конца.

Девять.

_Войдите в ~~неё~~ него. Овладейте ~~ею~~ им. Сделайте ~~её~~ его ~~своей~~ своим._

– Давай сначала я? – сказал Стив, и Баки не спорил, потому что это было десятое марта, его день рождения, и чёрт возьми, он хотел такой подарок – чтобы Стив Роджерс взял его в этот день, овладел им, и вообще, знаете… трахнул как следует.

Они быстро, нетерпеливо разделись и шагнули друг к другу, будто притянутые мощным магнитом.

Девять.

Было так непривычно целоваться, когда не надо наклонять голову вниз. И ещё непривычнее были сильные, выпуклые мышцы, по которым Баки скользил руками, и то, что Стива было так много теперь.

А Баки стало как будто меньше, он так и не набрал свой прежний вес после плена. Ему казалось, что весь он сейчас состоит из жил и костей, и на плече постоянно менял цвета синяк от приклада винтовки.

Но, видно, для Стива он был всё тем же Баки, потому что Стив гладил его везде, целовал синяк на плече и шептал, задыхаясь, его имя.

А потом они лежали голые в нормальной, настоящей, мягкой постели, и Баки был уже пьян от ласк и поцелуев, когда Стив спросил:

– Как ты хочешь?

О боже. Да как угодно, лишь бы это уже произошло!

– Как ты хочешь, – ответил он.

– Тогда давай на живот, я слышал, так первый раз легче.

– Да, сэр, будет сделано!

В отместку Стив шлёпнул его по ягодице, и Баки застонал и толкнулся в матрас.

– Стиви, я же так кончу, пока ещё ничего не началось.

– Хм-м-м, – протянул Стив, и Баки прикусил язык. Кажется, он только что выдал важную стратегическую информацию.

Но Стив, видно, оставил её на будущее, потому что в настоящем он сжалился над Баки и подтянул его повыше, поставив на колени, а потом прижал большущую ладонь между лопаток, заставив опустить плечи и грудь на постель.

– Блядь, – вырвалось у Баки, когда он представил, как выглядит со стороны.

Стив осторожно, даже как-то благоговейно поцеловал его трижды – меж лопаток, на пояснице и в горящую правую ягодицу, а потом потянулся на пол, зашуршал одеждой. Звякнула о пол жестяная крышечка.

Девять.

Мать его, девять.

Они всё-таки добрались сюда.

Вазелин был прохладным, и Баки слегка дёрнулся. Стив придержал его за задницу другой рукой, продолжая осторожно кружить навазелиненным пальцем по анусу.

– Т-ш-ш, Баки, расслабься. Пожалуйста, Бак. Баки. Давай, милый.

Когда Стив говорил с ним таким голосом, расслабиться у Баки получалось запросто, лужицей бы не растечься. «Милый», надо же.

Ощущать внутри себя сперва один палец, а потом и два было… странно. Но хотелось большего.

– Нормально?

– Давай уже, Роджерс, а то война закончится, пока ты тут осторожничаешь.

– Ну всё, напросился.

Обе ладони легли на бёдра, ухватили покрепче, кровать слегка скрипнула, когда Стив пододвинулся ближе.

Девять.

Девять, бля-а-адь.

Стоп, девять?

– Стиви… у тебя… там ведь не девять дюймов? – прохрипел Баки, цепляясь за матрас.

На миг Стив даже остановился.

Потом фыркнул (и господи боже, Баки почувствовал это внутри):

– Ну, ты нашёл время торговаться. Нет. Меньше.

– А по ощущениям… и не скажешь.

– Молчи уж.

Когда Стив вошёл полностью, Баки, мокрый и напряжённый, как натянутая струна, вдруг испытал момент ни с чем не сравнимого покоя и удовольствия. Стив был внутри него, Стив держал его, Стив тяжело дышал позади него, воздух был пропитан их общим запахом, всё в мире было правильно.

Только очень хотелось кончить.

– Давай, Стиви, – выдохнул он.

ДЕВЯТЬ.

А потом Стив начал двигаться, и было так хорошо, что он перестал думать, а потом вообще отключился.

Это был лучший день в его жизни. Точка.

– Ну что? – спросил Стив у него над ухом тёплым, расслабленным и, чёрт возьми, самодовольным голосом.

– Девять из десяти, – просипел Баки. Неимоверно хотелось пить. По ощущениям, он потерял ведро жидкости. Жидкостей.

– Не десять?

– Нет, – Баки с огромным трудом приподнялся на локте, высматривая на тумбочке графин с водой. – Десять будет, когда я тебя трахну.

– Идёт, – согласился Стив. – Я подожду.

...А пока они оба были согласны и на девять.


End file.
